Hero of Skylands
by God of the Challenge
Summary: Darren is a young lad who has gone through many hardships in life. His parents never even seemed to care for him. At the age of 14, he gave up. He decided to run away, but he was then taken to a new world. The world of Skylands. Now, as the newest portal master, Darren must defend Skylands from the forces of darkness.


**Hello my friends! Here we have story number 49! If you want to vote for story number 50, do so now before it's too late!**

 **This story is about another one of my OC's named Darren. He has asshole parents and he decides to run away, and ends up in Skylands. This goes through Spyro's Adventure all the way up to Trap Masters.**

* * *

Darren had lead a rough life. His mother was a terrible person. Once, when he was 6, his mother once used his piggy bank money to buy beer, because, as she put it, "His money was going to support the family." She also threatened to smash his face in for bouncing a ball in the driveway. It wasn't making any noise, it wasn't bothering anyone, but his mother wouldn't allow him just one simple pleasure. His father just stood there and let it happen. He never defended him or try to cheer him up.

At the age of 14, Darren just gave up. He packed his bags, and decided to run away. He decided he might have a better chance out in the wild than with his par- no, with Bob and Mary.

In the dead of night, Darren snuck out the backdoor, and took off into the woods. He didn't even look back. He would miss his friends, but he couldn't take the pain anymore. He wanted to live his own life.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Darren muttered to himself.

Then, a portal appeared in front of him. Darren looked at it in awe.

"Come forward." A voice said. It sounded male, with a hint of age and wisdom in it. "Come forward, and claim your destiny."

Darren didn't know what compelled him to listen to a mysterious voice in the middle of the night, but it sure sounded better than him sticking around here. Darren stepped into the portal, and then it vanished.

* * *

As Darren then noticed that he was floating. He looked around a bit trying to discern his location.

"Where am I? How'd I get here?" Darren asked himself.

"I can answer that, young one." Replied a voice from behind.

Danny turned around to see clouds parting to reveal a floating head. It was unmistakably male. He was elderly and had a long, white goatee. He was also wearing a blue helmet with curved silver horns on the sides.

"Greetings young portal master. I am Eon, your guide to this world. But as for where you are, young Darren. This is Skylands! The wondrous world of magic and light! A place where all life lives in peace and harmony!"

Darren looked around and saw a sight that he never thought possible. It was a whole civilization made of islands floating high up in the sky!

"It's...beautiful..." Darren said in awe of what he was seeing. But just then, dark, boiling, ominous clouds began to move in on Skylands.

"It is beautiful Darren. But as you are seeing, all is not as it seems. Even now, the darkness is beginning to engulf Skylands! This young Portal Master is where your journey begins. Can we count on you to help save Skylands?"

Darren's answer was quite obvious for the young boy.

"Yes, you can Master Eon! I'll protect Skylands with my life!" Darren said.

Eon smiled hearing the young man say this. He then began pooling energy in the form of a ball of light.

"Then consider this a gift. I will give you your first weapon from Skylands."

In Darren's hands appeared a sword and shield.

The sword is a generic short sword with a red gem on the hilt and a blue handle. The pommel is simple and golden in color.

The shield reminded Darren of Captain America's shield. However, it didn't have much color. It was white, but black lines divided it into eighths.

"There are eight different elemental powers. Fire, water, air, life, earth, tech, undead, and magic. The Sword and Shield of Skylands will allow you to use these elements in battle." Master Eon explained.

Darren looked at his new weapons in awe. He was ready to fight.

Eon chuckled at this. "You may examine your weapons later! Right now, you must get to an island that is nearby! My assistant Hugo will meet you there! Good luck portal master!"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. If you'll notice, the voice that told Darren to step into the portal is different from Master Eon's. As for why that is, I'll leave it up to your imagination for now.**

 **Anyway, like I said in the beginning, this is number 49. 50 is up to you. The poll is tied due to the fact that I am counting guest review votes.**

 **If you want to break said tie, vote now.**


End file.
